


Scarification

by kristsune



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Lonely Eyes, M/M, Monsters in love, Ritualistic Cutting, Scarification, about as much as elias does on Seeing, devotion to the beholding, excessive use of capital letters, mostly as a foil for elias musing on his past, musing on the past, peter gets off on being Seen, well as much as these two are actually capable of love, which is to say not a whole lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 06:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20421245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Peter is a talkative bastard, and gives Elias a moment to muse on his scars.





	Scarification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts), [EffervescentWyrm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffervescentWyrm/gifts).

> I saw [this art](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/187250592854/i-know-lonely-eyes-is-a-bit-of-a-meme-ship-but) and thought it looked more like scars than tattoos, so this happened. I didn't mean for it to turn into Lonely Eyes, but here we are.  
I couldn't figure out what else needed to be tagged, so if you find something i forgot, please let me know.

Peter was tracing the raised scars on Elias’ chest, like he was wont to do when they were actually having a quiet moment. Though, quiet was a relative term with Peter. Currently, it meant that he was rambling aimlessly about something inconsequential, and not trying to goad Elias into something… more involved. 

It allowed Elias’ mind to wander, which was honestly rather refreshing. Elias would have guessed Peter did things like this on purpose, if he thought he was capable of any amount of real empathy. Peter just loved to listen to the sound of his own voice. As an Avatar for the Lonely, he went so long without hearing anything else, he just got used to hearing only himself. Elias was  _ still _ shocked from when he found out Peter was an actual blood Lukas. Peter spoke more in one day than the rest of the entire family in a whole year.

Peter’s tracing brought Elias back to how he had received those scars. Devoting oneself to an Entity wasn’t always as easy as reciting an incantation, and leaping out a tall window. Some involved large amounts of preparation, a sharp knife, blood, and at least some small amount of artistic talent. 

Elias remembered how it felt as he cut into his own skin, creating the symbols the Eye required into his chest and down his arms. He remembered the pain and the pleasure mixing until he couldn’t tell them apart. He remembered the ecstasy as he cut himself open, of being Seen, of being Known _so_ _completely_ by a being so much larger than himself. He remembered the power surging through his veins, growing stronger with every new line etched into his skin. He remembered the blood dripping down his chest and arms, pooling at his joints and waist, feeling hot against his cool skin. 

He remembered how his breath was taken away when he carved that final cut; gasping as the Sight settled over him. Eyes wide open, but no longer only seeing what was in front of them. He felt like he could see  _ everything _ in that brief moment as he became the Watcher. It was over in a few moments, but it felt like it could have been years. 

He remembered having to take proper care for the cuts to be sure that they scarred correctly. He needed them to last. He remembered the pain was insignificant compared to the reward. He remembered just how many shirts he ruined with seeping blood. He remembered how after he healed (much quicker than if he had still been fully human) he no longer wore anything but three piece suits while in public. No one could see what he had Become.

Until Peter. 

Peter, who was another Avatar so Elias didn’t have to hide himself from him. Peter, who’s own powers rivaled his own. Peter, who found being Seen as the epitome of eroticism. Peter who kept coming back to him, no matter how long he had been gone. Peter who was still tracing those scars like he still found them as entrancing as the first time he saw them. 

Elias felt a surge of emotion similar to gratitude, and leaned over to kiss Peter deeply, just on the edge of completely filthy, interrupting whatever subject he had currently been rambling about. 

When they broke apart, Peter was slightly breathless, but that didn’t stop him from asking, “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?"

Elias couldn’t help but snipe back instead of telling him the truth, it was an ingrained reaction. “Maybe I was just tired of hearing your voice.” 

Peter clenched his jaw, and was about to move away, but Elias grabbed his wrist - a bit too tight, if he didn’t know how much Peter loved it - before he could take it off his chest. “Or maybe I just had a better idea of what you could do with that mouth of yours.”

Peter’s eyes went dark as he chuckled in that endearing, yet infuriating way, “You always did love beard burn more than was good for you.”

Elias couldn’t quite hide the shiver as Peter ran his tongue over the eye carved into the center of his chest, beard a lovely harsh counterpoint. Bastard always had known where he was the most sensitive. He ran his hand through Peter’s thick wavy hair, gripping lightly, “Well then I guess it’s a good thing you’re here to give it to me.”

Peter’s laugh was full and throaty, “Need to give you something to remember me by while I’m away.” 

Elias knew his eyes matched Peter’s “Something for me to  _ long  _ for until you get back? Mmmm, I think we could manage that.”

If Peter could fulfill Elias’ need to See, then it was the least he could do to repay the favor. 


End file.
